galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuromie Quark
is the one maintains the "Whale Room" onboard the Elsior, and also is one of the few known people who can understand a mysterious Space Whale. Appearance Kuromie is a young boy pressed in an unorthodox uniform that only slightly resembles the standard EDEN military uniform. He wears a black, white and gold jacket with a yellow knot tie his shirt together with his teal outfit. He also has an matching teal hat and is always seen with a baby Space Whale on his shoulder. History Galaxy Angel Kuromie is encountered in Tact's tour of the Elsior by Milfie and is met along with Vanilla in the Whale Room. He is one of the few male crewmembers onboard the Elsior before Tact and Lester's arrival. Kuromie introduces himself as the caretaker of the animals but also the interpreter of the Space Whale, the largest animal on the ship. The Space Whale and Kuromie apparently share a special connection where Kuromie can understand that it is saying and relays necessary information to where it must be heard. Kuromie's communication with the Space Whale gives Tact a visual display of how the Angel Wing are doing in emotional terms and this is crucial in the first game where three out of the five Angels will be chosen to be candidates for the dance while only one will be ultimately chosen. In the subsequent games, Kuromie's services are not as valuable but still retains its purpose in showing how the Angels are doing. Plotwise, Kuromie relays certain messages of warning to Tact in regards to Nefuria, Noa, and Wein. Galaxy Angel II Kuromie and the Space Whale's roles are replaced early on when Tact hands Kazuya the Telepathic Fur that allows him to observe the emotional levels and locations of the Angel Wing on the Luxiole. Along with the rest of the Elsior's crew that was brought together to celebrate the liberation of EDEN from the Val-Fasq, Kuromie was onboard the Luxiole during its commemorative flight. This small vacation time would come to an end as the Elsior responded to the Infinite Corridor's signatures and arrived at Val-Rundal to assist the Luxiole repulse the Will fleet. He boarded the Luxiole after the Elsior was sacrificed and is met in the Piroti. Kuromie mistakes Kazuya for Mint and the former thinks its because of the telepathic fur he's holding that has similar properties to Mint's ears. Kazuya expresses his condolences to the Elsior and Kuromie assures him that all the animals were safely transferred, including the space whale. Kuromie shows up again later in Transbaal where he is asked to assist in Rico's wish to overcome her reflex against males. Personality While generally helpful and calming to be around, Kuromie is a mysterious person who, whether through born talent or skill, has the ability to converse with the Space Whale. Kuromie describes himself as its "partner" and knows a multitude of things thanks to the Space Whale's extrasensory abilities. Nonetheless, Kuromie fills the role as the soft-spoken caretaker as he watches over the myriad of animals and flora that the Whale Room houses. Trivia *Kuromie's first name is derived from a French cheese called Coulommiers. Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Elsior Crewmembers